


Bringing the Lost One Home

by wolfiefics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, No pun intended, Obi-Wan rescuer, QuiObi Secret Santa 2020, no sex no matter how hard I tried, slave!Qui-Gon, the Force works in mysterious ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: When Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi finds lost Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn at a celebration banquet as a pleasure slave, Obi-Wan negotiates for Qui-Gon’s freedom and brings him back to the Temple. But on the way home, can he convince ‘Jinny’ that he was a Jedi Master?
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: QuiObi Secret Santa 2020





	Bringing the Lost One Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robinasnyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/gifts).



> I had a heck of a time with this challenge and I have no idea why. I have three other starts, all failing miserably. I decided not to force it (get it, ha!) and let whatever was going to come out of my brain, go. It's a short and sweet little ficlet and I hope Robinasnyder likes it. Sorry, no sex, no matter what I tried!! (sobs)
> 
> Includes at the end a rather clumsy moodboard I made to go with it. It's the third moodboard I've ever made so...be gentle?

The spacecraft went into hyperspace without a hitch and Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi leaned back in the pilot’s seat with a sigh. The last two weeks had been a stressful, unholy mess and, to make matters worse, he had a passenger. A passenger he was fairly certain had once been a Jedi Master named Qui-Gon Jinn.

Obi-Wan had been astonished when the Vice-Roy of Devon Prime trundled out a vast array of slaves as nonchalantly as offering a tray of sweet treats for the celebration of the successful treaty negotiations. With a magnanimous wave of his pudgy hand, Vice-Roy Garrou Gomm allowed his guests to take their pick. Nauseated, Obi-Wan watched as Gomm’s guests descended on the hapless slaves like starving harvest insects.

One slave, however, caught Obi-Wan’s attention and he was crossing the room toward the man before he stopped to think what he was doing. Tall, broad-shouldered, long hair bound back with smaller braids framing his strong square jaw, and blue eyes that sported a hazy look, the slave at Obi-Wan’s approach instantly dropped to his knees. It took Obi-Wan a moment to realize this Force-sensitive slave thought Obi-Wan wanted public fellatio.

“No.” Obi-Wan had infused his tone with a Force suggestion, which easily flowed and overrode whatever garbage Gomm’s slave overseers used to keep the man’s Force abilities dampened. “Come with me.”

The large man immediately rose slight clumsily to his feet and followed Obi-Wan like some obedient pet. Straight to Gomm Obi-Wan had gone and it took Gomm a moment to realize that Obi-Wan, a Jedi Knight with the ability to lay waste to his little consortium of hedonists, was…displeased.

“Is there a problem, Knight Kenobi?” Gomm asked nervously.

“How much?” Obi-Wan had snapped, barely tamping down his anger.

“For Jinny?” Gomm licked his fleshy lips.

“Yes.”

The Vice-Roy hesitated, those beady eyes turning shifty and considering. “Well, he’s a very valuable slave and –”

Obi-Wan leaned in until he and Gomm were nose to snout-like nose. “Let me put this another way, Vice-Roy,” he purred. “Jinny,” and here Obi-Wan sneered the name, “is a gift to the Jedi for my services resolving this trying situation in which you found yourself. True, Jedi don’t normally accept payment for our services, but in this instance, it was considered politic of me to accept.”

Gomm’s eyes flickered hither and yon for an ally, but his generosity meant everyone was paying attention to their own pleasure and not his current plight. “Of course,” the Vice-Roy stammered. “I-uh-I am glad to offer you this fine slave as payment for your valuable assistance, Knight Kenobi. I will have his papers delivered to you before you leave and—”

“And the antidote for whatever crap your overseers are shoving into his bloodstream to mute his Force awareness,” Obi-Wan added with a sweet, deadly smile.

Gomm’s face fell. “Oh,” he managed to get out. “You, er, know Jinny is, was, well, um –”

It had been worse that Obi-Wan thought. “You mean this man had been a Jedi?” he said, aghast.

Gomm had backpedaled immediately, knowing he was walking a thin wire. “Well, no, not exactly,” the overweight slob hedged. “We thought perhaps he’d been trained as a child but never, well, you know…”

“Jinny and I will be retiring to my rooms,” Obi-Wan declared. “I want all the legal paperwork and the antidote in an hour’s time. If that is done, I will be happy to overlook that you knew Jinny might have been a Jedi in a previous life.”

Gomm’s tiny, pale eyes watched as Obi-Wan’s hand rested gently on the hilt of his lightsaber and gulped loudly. “Of course, Knight Kenobi. And I wish you safe journey tomorrow back to the Core.”

With an arrogant nod, Obi-Wan turned to the wide-eyed slave behind him and gave Jinny a soft, reassuring smile. “Come, Jinny.”

The big slave nodded and lumbered after Obi-Wan as they left the feast chambers, striding through the corridors to Obi-Wan’s assigned rooms. Obi-Wan had placed Jinny into a Force-induced slumber, took a blood sample, injected the antidote when it was delivered, and mediated the rest of the evening.

Now, in hyperspace, having transmitted the sample to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Obi-Wan was fairly certain, as he had been on first meeting Jinny, that the slave was a Jedi, specifically Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. How could Obi-Wan not recognize the Force signature, muted as it was, of the man who promised to take 12-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi as his apprentice after a brief mission.

A Jedi Master who never returned to keep his promise.

* * *

For the first time in years, Jinny was clear-headed and not apprehensive of his fate. The man, the Jedi, who all but threatened Master Gomm into giving Jinny to him as a gift, was a man that Jinny owed everything too. Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, whose name sounded familiar but Jinny couldn’t say why, promised the slave that he was no longer beholden to anyone and that Kenobi was taking Jinny to someplace that would help him recover his memories.

What few memories Jinny had, he really didn’t want so he wasn’t all that certain he wanted the rest back. Kenobi waved Jinny into an empty berth and went to pilot the ship away from Devon Prime. Jinny kept his nose pressed against the small, transparisteel porthole, watching as the moon that had been his home for as long as he could remember shrank and then disappeared in a streak of starry-light.

They were in hyperspace. Everything was real. He wasn’t a slave to Gomm’s odious attentions, or his guests perverted desires, any longer. Jinny wondered if gone from the frying pan to the fire but sensed that this was not the case. Jedi didn’t keep slaves. Jedi hated the idea of slavery. He didn’t know how he knew that with such certainty but he did.

“Are you hungry, Mast—” Kenobi’s voice spoke behind Jinny and he turned around to see the Jedi standing in the doorway of the room.

Jinny cocked his head to one side. “Were you going to call me ‘Master’?” he asked with incredulity.

Kenobi grimaced but didn’t answer. “Let’s see what the Vice-Roy restocked us with. I’d imagine it’s rich, decadent, and perishable.” Kenobi disappeared from the door and Jinny followed.

He found the Jedi in the small galley of the ship. “How long until we reach your home, Master Kenobi?” Jinny asked, watching as the other man drew out rare fruits, sweet meat pies, and cooked vegetables that only needed reheating for consumption. He placed even portions on two heavy, all-purpose plates and set them on the tiny table. A kettle that Jinny hadn’t noticed whistled and his new master poured out some sort of tea.

“Sit. Eat.” Kenobi gestured to the chair nearest Jinny and both men sat. “We’ll reach Coruscant late tomorrow evening, Core Standard Time.” Kenobi took a bite of a small meat pie and chewed. “I’m not your master,” he added almost absently.

“You are,” Jinny insisted, peeling a bara fruit.

“Your name is Qui-Gon Jinn,” Kenobi stated flatly, glaring at his plate.

The name sounded familiar, comforting, and warmed Jinny inside-out. “I—” he started to say then subsided.

Kenobi took a deep breath and looked up, staring Jinny eye to eye. “And you are a Jedi Master, a renowned swordsman, negotiator and warrior. You disappeared fifteen years ago on a mission. The Jedi looked for you but eventually gave up, thinking you dead.”

Jinny shivered. “Fifteen years…” That was a long time.

“Do you remember anything of your old life, Master Jinn?” Kenobi asked in a kind tone and Jinny panicked.

Jinny shoved away from the table. “Don’t call me that,” he demanded loudly. “I’m Jinny, a pleasure slave whose looks have faded and I get used only when they have no one else.”

Kenobi’s blue-green eyes were sorrowful but intent. “You are Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn,” he reiterated firmly. “You were respected, had friends who missed you terribly when you vanished, and a man with power, both inside and outside.”

Jinny was trapped in his new master’s forthright gaze. He shook his head emphatically. “No,” he reiterated. “I’m sorry. You are wrong. I’m just a, a, a –”

Flight overcame fight and he ran. As he maneuvered the corridor it dawned on Jinny that he was on a small ship. A ship his new master probably knew intimately. There was nowhere to hide. He opened a random door, found a small storage closet, stepped inside and began moving everything in front of the door so it couldn’t be opened.

There were no pursuant footsteps. He could not hear his master but strangely, he could feel him. Deep inside him in some strange way, Jinny could feel Master Kenobi’s sorrow tinged with guilt. Why did the Jedi feel guilty? Nothing made sense. Everything was wrong.

Jinny closed his eyes and pretended, as he so often had done in the past, that he was somewhere else.

* * *

Jinny was in deep meditation. That impressed Obi-Wan, though perhaps it shouldn’t. Meditation was one of the first things all crechelings learned at the Jedi Temple. It was ingrained until it was an instinctive action in times of distress, uncertainty, or just to calm and comfort one’s self.

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to tap into Jinny’s mind to see where his focus was but knew that was an inexcusable transgression. Jinny was a frightened animal, taken from the familiar, no matter how awful the familiar was. Obi-Wan needed to be patient and calm.

His private comm unit beeped and he took it out of its pouch. “Kenobi,” he answered crisply.

“Are you on your way?” His former master, Mace Windu, sounded a touch apprehensive and Obi-Wan couldn’t blame him. Jinn and Windu grew up together and though later in life took different paths that sometimes put them a logger heads, Master Mace had missed his friend terribly. Jinn’s disappearance had prompted Windu to take on Obi-Wan in Qui-Gon’s stead.

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan sighed. “But he’s…” Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how to describe Jinny’s state of mind. “I did learn that he doesn’t believe he was ever a Jedi and refuses to think that his name is anything but Jinny.”

Mace cursed in Huttese for a moment before drawing an audible deep breath. “The healers have asked that you not upset him. Don’t force him to remember. Keep him calm and reassured that he is going somewhere safe.”

“I know but,” here Obi-Wan floundered again. “I think I’m going to have a problem tonight.”

“Oh?”

“He is emphatic he’s a sex slave, Master,” Obi-Wan explained. “He’s going to expect sex with me. If I don’t initiate it, he might. I’ll have to turn him down. That’s not going to help his sense of reality.”

Mace swore again, this time in basic, and Obi-Wan was impressed with the imaginative word use. “Use your best judgement,” his master told Obi-Wan.

“What?” Obi-Wan exclaimed with no little incredulousness. “I need to decide whether sex with someone who’s been brainwashed into thinking he’s a sex slave is a good idea?”

“Well, obviously try to find a way out of it,” Mace said in exasperation, “but if you can’t…” Another deep breath. “I know you’ve had sex, Obi-Wan. I walked in on you, twice, if you’ll recall before you hit twenty. Close your eyes and do it for the Republic.”

“Har har hardee har har,” Obi-Wan responded laconically. “I’ll make the best judgement call but if it traumatizes him beyond all hope of redemption, I want exemption from being raked over the coals by the healers for it.”

“May the Force be with you,” Windu said and the comm beeped closed communications.

“Well, fark,” muttered Obi-Wan.

* * *

Jinny hesitantly opened the supply closet door and peeked out. He had no idea how long he’d been in one of his weird trances, but he reckoned it had been quite a while from the pain his rear end and backside were feeling. The corridor was dimmed slightly, which he assumed indicated a nighttime of some sort. He crept down the hall toward the sleep chambers and slid the door open a crack so he could peer in.

Master Kenobi was sitting in a position similar to how Jinny had been sitting, those beautiful ocean eyes closed, face and body relaxed, and serenity emanated from the Jedi in soothing waves. Jinny slipped into the room as quietly as possible and found both bunks’ blankets turned back as if ready for occupants. An extra blanket was placed at the foot of one, presumably for him, Jinny realized, shivering slightly.

“Space is cold if you aren’t used to it.” Jinny jumped a foot in the air at Master Kenobi’s calm voice breaking the silence. “I thought the extra blanket wouldn’t be amiss.”

“Oh.” Jinny tried to think why Master Kenobi would prepare two beds. It didn’t make any sense…unless the Jedi didn’t want Jinny, despite his insistence on gaining Jinny’s freedom.

He was sat on the bunk with the extra blanket when that thought occurred to him. Freedom. The words exploded from him before he think to stop them. “I’m free. You say I’m not a slave.”

Master Kenobi’s head tilted slightly but he didn’t look at Jinny when he replied. “Yes, you are free. You are not a slave. If you don’t want to do something, then you don’t have to.” There was a pause and then a laughing, “Within reason, of course. I won’t let you commit murder and I’d rather you not commit self-harm.”

Which were perfectly sound boundaries, Jinny decided. He ventured another test of what he could and could not do…or would be required to do. “So, I don’t have to have sex with you if I don’t want to.”

“I’d rather you be a willing party, yes,” came the dry return.

Jinny blinked at that a moment. “You find me attractive? I’m old, my hair is turning gray, I have lines on my face, my joints creak, and I’m clumsy and –”

Master Kenobi stood with graceful swiftness and crossed to stand in front of Jinny with a fierce look on his bearded face. “You are beautiful, Jinny,” he said firmly. A hand strayed to brush through the long locks loosened from the tail at his neck. “Age does not diminish beauty; it enhances it. For age comes with wisdom, experiences of all sorts, hurts and triumphs, perseverance and having survived the worst the universe can throw at us.” The hand fell away but Jinny continued to stare raptly into the Jedi’s face. “You were born of a middle-class Coruscanti family, who gave you to the Jedi Temple because you were special. You had friends, you were apprenticed to a great Jedi Master, became a great Jedi Knight and Master yourself, had friends and allies, as well as enemies, all over the galaxy. Fate, fickle bitch that she is, took that life from you. I don’t know why. I don’t have the wisdom to know such things. But here you sit, Jinny, having survived pain, humiliation, and who knows what else to come full circle back to one day, I hope, becoming the Jedi you once had been.”

Jinny closed his eyes as tears seeped from them. Calloused fingers brushed the tears away.

“I’m sorry, Jinny, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You-you didn’t,” Jinny gasped. “I-I never thought I’d ever be worth anything more than what people wanted with my body.”

Lips softly brushed his forehead. “You were so much more and still are.” Jinny was gently pushed down onto the bed but he felt no panic. His boots removed and the blankets drawn around him, Master Kenobi whispered softly, “Now sleep, Qui-Gon Jinn. A wonderful world awaits you with baited breath on the morrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is they get the to the Temple. Jinny is not exactly sure this is the place he wants to be and follows Obi-Wan around like a shadow. The healers decide that Jinny needs to stay with Obi-Wan until he feels more settled. Meanwhile, the memories come back in fits and starts. Over time...and the healing power of sex with Obi-Wan, of course, Jinny remembers he's Qui-Gon Jinn. Instead of feeling used by Obi-Wan, he's grateful that such a determined young man loves him enough to help him through everything, and that Mace had taken up Obi-Wan's training in Qui-Gon's absence, recognizing that Obi-Wan shouldn't be cast aside by a trick of fate. Qui-Gon never becomes the field agent he'd been, but instead devotes his time to helping trauma victims, both Jedi and civilian, learning mind healing techniques and the Living Force to easy the pain of those he's devoted to help.


End file.
